Davin Estermont
' Davin Estermont' is the son of Ottmar, and Myna Plaup making him a member of House Plaup. Davin Plaup has three siblings in the form of Tyler, Joffrey, Michelle, and Sarah Plaup of whome Tyler is the heir to House Plaup and the bitter enemy of Davin following his betrayal of House Plaup, while Joffrey is a cronie of the wiser and stronger Tyler Plaup, his sister Michelle is the only one of House Plaup that still talks to Davin and for this she has lost much of her influence in the house, and his final sister Sarah is married to Richard Cypher and as such now lives in Forks with House Cypher but she is also a member of the Order of the Green Dragon. Davin is married to Aleyn Estermont and through this marriage he was banished from House Plaup and became a member of House Estermont. With her he has one child in the form of Tavin Estermont. Davin was born the second oldest child of Jordan Plaup making him a person of great importance as House Plaup was the most powerful house inside Drinlin despite the fact that they were not the Thane House of the town. Davin grew up watching as House Plaup became the center of all the black market dealings that went on in Drinlin, and while this didn't bother his older brother he didn't like this direction. History Early History Davin was born the second oldest child of Jordan Plaup making him a person of great importance as House Plaup was the most powerful house inside Drinlin despite the fact that they were not the Thane House of the town. Davin grew up watching as House Plaup became the center of all the black market dealings that went on in Drinlin, and while this didn't bother his older brother he didn't like this direction. Aleyn Estermont Davin Plaup and Aleyn Estermont upon their first meeting would have some pretty undeniable chemistry and it was this chemistry even at such an early age that drove them together despite the obstacles. When Aleyn first met Davin he was involved inside a circle of friends that mainly included the noble children of his houses loyal banner houses, which meant that nearly all of his friends would have nothing to do with Aleyn Estermont. At first their relationship was simply physical on the surface but in the silence of their lovemaking they would whisper truths to eachother that they had never told anyone else before. As she continued to remain around him, Davin's friends demanded reasons about why he would be with someone like her, and he lied to them about the reasonings which placated his friends for a time. It was her discovery of these lies that would nearly lead to their end, but they were saved after Cara Vune would tell her about how much Davin actually loved her, and after a time of being apart they came back together. Family Members Jordan Plaup - Father Myna Plaup - Mother Tyler Plaup - Brother Sarah Plaup - Sister Michelle Plaup - Sister Joffrey Plaup - Brother Aleyn Estermont - Wife Tavin Estermont - Son Relationships Aleyn Estermont See Also : Aleyn Estermont Davin Plaup and Aleyn Estermont upon their first meeting would have some pretty undeniable chemistry and it was this chemistry even at such an early age that drove them together despite the obstacles. When Aleyn first met Davin he was involved inside a circle of friends that mainly included the noble children of his houses loyal banner houses, which meant that nearly all of his friends would have nothing to do with Aleyn Estermont. At first their relationship was simply physical on the surface but in the silence of their lovemaking they would whisper truths to eachother that they had never told anyone else before. As she continued to remain around him, Davin's friends demanded reasons about why he would be with someone like her, and he lied to them about the reasonings which placated his friends for a time. It was her discovery of these lies that would nearly lead to their end, but they were saved after Cara Vune would tell her about how much Davin actually loved her, and after a time of being apart they came back together. Category:House Plaup Category:House Estermont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal